in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Planted AKEE/Bandana Waddle Dee - Waddles in!
ThePlantedAKEE here with the many reasons why Bandana Dee should be in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate... This will either go on until he does get in, or I die... Whichever comes first! 'Bandana Waddle Dee - Waddles in!' Bandana Waddle Dee is a character in the Kirby series who first appeared in Kirby Super Star, but made his playable debut in Kirby: Return to Dreamland! In his first appearance in Kirby Super Star, Bandana Waddle Dee was simply the first opponent in “Megaton Punch”, a mini game where Kirby and the opponents try and break a stack of bricks in half to see who's stronger (but end up cracking Popstar in half). He didn’t show off much strength in easier difficulties, but in later difficulties, he’s stronger! Starring as King De De De’s loyal servant, Bandana Waddle Dee was shown in the remake of Kirby Super Star, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, in one of the games “Revenge of the King”. Bandana Waddle Dee was the king’s most closest servant, and most of the conversations with the king are with King De De De and Bandana Waddle Dee! Even after Kirby had taken out all of King De De De’s minions, the king had spared Bandana Waddle Dee, but he chose to stay and fight! Near the end of Revenge of the King, while Kirby and King De De De are fighting, Bandana Waddle Dee is in the crowd to cheer his king on! Bandana Waddle Dee later returned for a playable appearance in Kirby: Return to Dreamland, to help Magolor repair the Lor Starcutter, and then helped Kirby to defeat Magolor after he betray Kirby and his friends. Bandana Waddle Dee has also been known to aid Kirby in Kirby Triple Deluxe, and Kirby Planet Robobot, by giving him items at certain points of the game. Bandana Waddle Dee also played a major role in Kirby Battle Royale, AND as a playable character! King De De De set up a competition, and the winner got a delicious cake! Kirby decided to help Bandana Waddle Dee win that cake, by fighting beside him in the competition! Bandana Waddle Dee appeared as the second, third, AND fourth player in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, helping Kirby restore color to Popstar! And finally, Bandana Waddle Dee appeared as a Dream Friend, and the first one unlocked in Kirby Star Allies, an optional friend to help Kirby save Popstar from evil once again. This is Bandana Waddle Dee’s history, and as it seems, he has been a staple in the series ever since Kirby: Return to Dreamland! 'Needing the Dee.' Bandana Waddle Dee has been known to, well, be a simple Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana, and picking up a spear. However, he's got personality! Say for instance, you look at Koops or Kooper from the Paper Mario '''series. They got an enemy, changed his appearence, and gave him a personality to make him loved by fans. However, unlike those two, '''Bandana Dee '''has appeared in more games than just one or two. He has more significance than just “Any other Waddle Dee” This '''Waddle Dee has more strength and power than any other Waddle Dee in King De De De’s army, plus, his spear wielding skills are up to par with Kirby’s skills -which is MORE than impressive! He also should be in because the Kirby series hasn’t gotten another character since Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This also seems to be the Donkey Kong series excuse to get King K. Rool as a playable fighter, as well as the Metroid series to get Ridley and Dark Samus, which I have nothing against. Speaking of Donkey Kong, if you look at how many characters each game series has in Smash Ultimate, you’ll notice: *The Super Mario series '''has 8 characters. 7 characters being original, 1 being an Echo Fighter.' *'The Legend of Zelda series''' has 6 characters. All of which are original. *The Donkey Kong series now has 3 characters. All are original. *The''' Metroid series now has 4 characters. 3 are original fighters, and 1 is an Echo Fighter.' *The' Fire Emblem series now has 7 characters. 5 characters being original, while 2 of them are Echo Fighters.' *The' Pokemon series has 8 characters (or 10 if you count Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard being their own fighter). None are Echo Fighters, and that’s MORE than any other series, including Mario! And Mario is the star of '''Nintendo. Also, seeing as how the Kirby series has more games than the Metroid series, and the Fire Emblem series (not combined), don’t you think it’s time for the Kirby series to shine? Plus, Bandana Waddle Dee has EXCELLENT moveset potential. Sure only having a spear may not help it, but he can also use a Parasol (which he used in Kirby Battle Royale) and a Beam (for Waddle Doo… which is no longer in Smash) rod, since they relate to Bandana Waddle Dee. For his Final Smash, he can use (waiting for it adds extra effect)… THE MEGATON PUNCH, using a move from the game which Bandana Waddle Dee originated from. From what it seems, Kirby does need another character in Smash, and Bandana Dee should be that character… But what if he IS a planned character? What if he is? 'Bandana Waddle Evi“Dee”nce.' Bandana Waddle Dee already be in Smash Ultimate probably due to evidence from previous games and in King DeDeDe’s Final Smash. In Smash 4, King De De De’s Waddle Dee Throw was changed to a Gordo Throw. This may be another case of Bandana Dee appearing in Smash, and his Final Smash has changed from Waddle Dee Army to De De De Burst, which is a bomb move. His new Final Smash has changed to a Cage Match with a barrage of missiles, and then a final attack with the Rocket Hammer. That same cage match is based off of the one in Kirby Super Star Ultra in Revenge of the King… and from what we’ve seen, Bandana Waddle Dee isn’t in the crowd. That would be a HUGE detail, that may seem so little… but if the detail isn’t put in there, it may be Bandana Waddle Dee’s chance! Sure, there isn’t much evidence, but Inkling, Ridley, Daisy, King K. Rool, Simon Belmont (besides a minor leak), Richter Belmont, and Dark Samus didn’t have that much evidence either… but look where THEY are… at their spots in the roster. 'Objections to his appearance.' There are many opposing points against Bandana Waddle Dee, but I assure you he has a more likeable chance than Sans. '1. The Kirby series does not need four characters.' There isn’t a way to tell the need for something. There are 83 characters in Smash Ultimate (85 after DLC)... We can easily find out how much space all the Kirby characters take up in the roster. Kirby, Meta Knight, King De De De, and Bandana Dee would take up barely 4.8% of the Roster. Kirby is Nintendo's sixth (or fifth if Wii Sports/Fit doesn’t count) biggest franchise and while it's debatable whether or not it needs a new character, it certainly wouldn't be bad to add one, and it's one of the more deserving series out there statistically. Not only that, but with Rosalina being added almost solely for moveset potential, her popularity and important roles in the new Mario games (just like Bandana Dee in the new Kirby games), Bandana Dee seems far more plausible than before. True… You don’t NEED four characters. Pokemon DOES NOT need Incineroar or another rep (seriously, I don’t hate the game, I like it, but having 10 characters HAS to be enough). '2. Bandana Dee is just a generic enemy, who just picked up a spear, and put on a Bandana.' No, he is not just a generic enemy, he is now one of the most important characters of the Kirby games, he is more powerful than normal Waddle Dees, is an expert with the spear and is King Dedede's right hand man. Think of him as, let’s say, Koops or Kooper from the Paper Mario series! They were given appearance changes, a personality, and special abilities to be different from “random cronies” and they weren’t. Koops or Kooper were random Koopa’s given appearance changes, a personality, and cool abilities… Kinda sounds like our Bandana headed friend'''here! The “random crony” or “generic enemy” thing is a bunch of nonsense, you wouldn't use it against '''Yoshi, would you? Yoshi's just another specific creature from a race who had a special skill or event. Bandana Dee became a recurring character in the Kirby seires and used a spear to prove he is more powerful than a normal Waddle Dee, whereas Yoshi helped Baby Mario in his games, giving him much more importance than a normal Yoshi. If we were to use this argument against Bandana Dee, it wouldn't be insane anymore to say that Yoshi or Lucario should be cut for the exact same reasons, which, obviously, neither of those two should be cut, probably because the reason's null and void. Dare I mention that a literal Piranha Plant has gotten in Smash Ultimate. Yes. A Piranha Plant, an enemy from the Mario series is playable, and had full moveset potential. Even if you say he is just a random crony, the fact that a Piranha Plant was an enemy with little to no importance in the Mario series other than being an enemy makes that statement null and void. And his name isn’t Hat Goomba! Goomba is just a Mario enemy that appears in every game, while Bandana Dee is more important than any random enemy. Which leads me to... '3. Bandana Dee is not as important as King Dedede or Meta Knight.' That may be true, but the reason is because his role as an important character is recent, the advantage the other two have is history, but now, in the recent games, Bandana Dee is as important as Meta Knight or King Dedede. 'How about you look at Kirby’s 20th Anniversery? Look at the intro for the game.' This game is a collection of Kirby's history, and Bandana Dee's important role was pretty recent that he appeared in the intro. Does that mean he’s not important? Wrong. This game was released, but he still appears in it with Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and two Waddle Dees celebrating Kirby's 20th Anniversary. 'How about Kirby Triple Deluxe? He has two roles in this game, even where Meta Knight only appears as minor cameos.' Bandana Dee is in charge of the StreetPass, which gives Kirby helpful items. He also helps Kirby in his adventure. 'Look at one of Kirby’s Abilities… Stone Kirby.' One of Stone Kirby's transformations in Triple Deluxe is a statue of King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee. 'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse allows Bandana Dee to become Bandana THREE.' With Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Bandana Dee was the second, third, AND fourth playable character! King De De De only made an appearance as a figurine, as well as Meta Knight. Neither bosses, or playable. 'How about StreetPass Mii Plaza… Maybe a hat?' Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight AND BANDANA WADDLE DEE (And Prince Fluff… but we’ll get on that another time) are StreetPass Mii Plaza outfits. 'Club Nintendo has there own Kirby Pin.' It has four characters, not three. And who do you think that fourth character could be. It sure isn’t Incineroar. 'Rules and Advice, kind of like Navi… But not annoying.' In the T'eam Kirby Clash Deluxe' game he explains the rules and gives you advices during your adventure. 'Whose Kirby’s partner in Kirby Battle Royale?' Bandana Dee appears as Kirby's partner during the adventure mode. Bandana Dee uses the Parasol ability instead of Spear, even when Spear is also present in the game, this means he has more moveset potential for Smash, he could choose between using a parasol, a spear or both. In this game all Waddle Dees make sounds, so Bandana Dee not being mute in Smash is a possibility. Bandana Waddle Dee is the name that he receives in this game and it is abbreviated during battle (B.W. Dee) 'Dream Friend?' Bandana Dee is one of the first unlocked characters in Kirby Star Allies known as a “Dream Friend”. He’s one of those, and he’s the FIRST one unlocked, while King De De De and Meta Knight make boss appearances, and also playable as Dream Friends. A Dream Friend would have to have some sort of major importance in the Kirby series... Let's look at characters like.. *'King De De De '''who is Kirby's long time rival, first appearing in '''Kirby's Dreamland.' *'Meta Knight' who is Kirby's ally yet rival in a sort, first appearing in Kirby's Adventure. *'Bandana Waddle Dee', who has been appearing in more recent Kirby games as a helper, friend, and playable character. *'Rick, Kine, and Coo '''who were Kirby's animal friends in '''Kirby's Dreamland 2.' *'Marx' who appeared as the Final Boss for Kirby Super Star. *'Gooey '''who appeared as the second player in '''Kirby's Dreamland 3, '''who acted like Kirby, and had his abilities too, but instead of an inhale, he had a tongue. *'Adeline and Ribbon who were the other two characters in '''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards to have an importance, where Adeline 'aided Kirby by painting food in certain levels '(Bandana Waddle Dee in Triple Deluxe and Robobot), and Ribbon 'who journeyed with Kirby to find her Crystal Shards, and teamed up with him an became the final ability in the game as well. *'Dark Meta Knight 'who appeared as '''Meta Knight's '''Mirror World doppelganger... and appeared as a boss... Twice. *'Daroach who appeared as an antagonist in Kirby Squeak Squad. *'Magolor' a character from Return to Dreamland ('A game where '''Bandana Dee '''also appeared in.)... Hmm, a Kirby game that has two characters from it getting into Star Allies... Hmm... *'Taranza who played a big role in Kirby Triple Deluxe, 'a game where '''Bandana Dee '''also appeared in. *'Susie who appeared as an antagonist in Kirby Planet Robobot, a game where Bandana Dee 'also appeared in. '4. He is a Smash Run enemy. Yep, I’ve heard this one before. No. Bandana Dee is different from Waddle Dee’s in Smash Run and the Waddle Dee’s in Triple D’s victory screen. ROB was an enemy in Subspace Emissary, yet look at him go! All the way in the roster! Bandana Dee isn’t an enemy in Smash Run, because if he was, all the WADDLE DEE’S you see in Smash Run would be wearing bandanas. There is a difference between Bandana Dee and regular Waddle Dees. Bandana Dee is an ally and a friend to Kirby, while regular Waddle Dees are serfs to King Dedede. '5. Sakurai Bias' We've all heard this before, don't deny it. ''' Ironically, Kirby didn't receive a bias until Brawl. Though there were plans for '''King Dedede in both 64 and Melee (Seems he would've been a part of the Perfect Attendance Crew, shame it didn't happen) and Sakurai didn't add him in Brawl for fear of overrepresenting his own series. When Brawl was announced, he added both King Dedede and Meta Knight, which was a good thing, but once the hype wore off people realized that Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were the only characters who actually did anything in Subspace Emissary. No, seriously. Meta Knight recovered the Halberd, while Kirby was everywhere and revived others, and King Dedede was the protagonist of the story. Yes, really. Plus Meta Knight was OP, which was clearly bias and not just poor balancing or anything. Kid Icarus has been receiving all of the bias, and Kirby is being shafted once more. We've gotten pretty much no new Kirby content minus Nightmare, a song, and an enemy or two in Smash Run, and then in Ultimate, Chef Kawasaki as an assist. Kirby is officially back on the anti-bias list. Along with the fact the Kirby is the main "hero" in World of Light, '''Sakurai stated in a Famitsu collumn that '''Palutena, and Bayonetta could have escaped the light beams from Galleem's onslaught. But he decided the only reason Kirby could escape was because his Warpstar in the original Kirby's Dreamland was inteanded to... you know... Warp. Kirby was picked to survive because he was the easiest to play for beginners, you wouldn't want to start of the adventure mode with a character whose hard to play as like Bayonetta. Aside from that, people complain that Sakurai has a bias on EVERY SERIES, including ones such as Mario, Sonic, and Metal Gear, or series that have one character, like F-Zero. Sadly, you can't represent a series that hasn't had a game in a long time. You can't represent every series more than it can, HINT HINT: POKEMON FANS THAT WANT ANOTHER REP FOR EVERY GENERATION. '6. He's a spirit in Smash Ultimate's World of Light' You may think just because a character is a spirit deconfirms their spot in Smash, huh? No. Let's not forget that the Spirits are the Ultimate equivalent of Brawl's Stickers. There are spirits of the fighters, which are called fighter spirits, but there are also spirits of characters such as Wii Fit Trainer in the "Tree Pose", Kaptain K Rool, and Robobot Kirby, 'yet I wouldn't confirm it before you go out and announce it as it's a reason to include him. Let's not forget that '''Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy '''were trophies and Smash 4, yet appeared later in the game as paid DLC characters. So just because a character is a trophy, doesn't mean it deconfirms it, '''either. ' The way I see it they're trying to establish a lore in the World of Light series, and with that, I believe a spirit can become a fighter if they gain a physical form, which is what happened in the World of Light intro cutscene with Mario being cloned, and a spirit taking over his clone. Thus, if a spirit reclaimed it's original form somehow, it could become a fighter. Or even if a clone of the spirit's body was made, then it could still become a fighter Game design wise, Spirits aren't deconfirmation. They are the trophy replacement, and if Mewtwo had a trophy in Smash 4, any spirit could be DLC. Besides, there's not much to choose from outside of the characters that are spirits... aside from '''Banjo and Kazooie. This concludes my argument on why Bandana Waddle Dee should appear in '''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate '''as a playable fighter! If you think I'm right, I'm glad you are a part of the Bandana Dee in Smash Squad. If you know I'm right, then you are equally as smart as I am. If you just now think he should be in after reading all of this, welcome to the Bandana Dee in Smash Squad. If you still don't think I'm right, or want him in, you must be stubborn. Category:Blog posts